Understanding
by writerchick13
Summary: Sometimes the things you need to understand the most are the things that are the hardest to understand.sequel to because thats what you do when you love someone. HXD 7th yr. Please R&R!


**Okay, the oh-so-wanted sequel to "Because that's what you do when you love someone." be warned, this contains cussing and some sexual actions. Have fun and review on your way out please! Love from-Writerchick13**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. Give me a break.**

Understanding

Hermione Granger got down to the breakfast table in time to see a flash of red hair fly out of sight, and suddenly, there was only Harry and Ginny sitting down. She sighed and made her way to the table.

"You know, I don't understand why he won't even try to listen to me!" the head girl sighed, frustrated.

"Ron can be a stupid git sometimes Hermione. This time, he's just been a git for the last three months." her best friend said consolingly.

"I've tried talking to him Hermione." Harry added, who unlike Ron, had gotten over the whole 'I'm with a ferret' thing after a week. "He says that if I don't watch out, he'll give me another scar."

"He wouldn't!" Hermione gasped.

"He's angry, Hermione. Angry, frustrated, upset, and he needs some time to work out his feelings." Harry replied grimly.

"Well, how does he think I feel!" she burst out. "Does he think that I have no feelings whatsoever? Huh? Well I do. I feel bad that he walked in on me and Draco and Ron needs to understand that I am not a cold heartless bitch." she ranted and then stopped for a breath.

"What's wrong?" a silky voice drawled in Hermione's ear. She felt shivers run down her spine and it calmed her in an instant. She smiled sadly.

"Ron is being stupid. It's been three months and he still won't talk to me."

"Honey, why do you still worry about him? Your right, he is thick, and if he can't get over me and you, you don't want him as a friend." Draco said calmly. "Meet me tonight in the usual place?"

"Yeah, at 9." she replied, and her boyfriend walked away.

"You know, this is the only time you will probably ever hear me say this, but you and Malfoy do make a cute couple." Harry mused aloud and looked toward the Slytherin's table, where Malfoy was now eating porridge and toast.

"Well thank you. I'm glad your not mad at me anymore at least, I don't think I could stand it if my two best guy friends weren't talking to me." Hermione said gratefully.

"Yeah well, I'm off to do some homework. Catch up with you later." Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and walked out of the great hall.

"I really am glad for you Ginny. You and Harry make a great couple." the brown-eyed girl turned towards the redhead sitting opposite from her.

"I'm glad for myself too." Ginny giggled. "I really do think I love him Hermione. But I know it's never gonna work out because he's not gonna want me to search for the Horocruxs with him and he would never even think about me joining the final battle beside him." the girls face fell a little bit.

"Ginny, you know that even Ron and I are not going with him into the final battle. That is something he has to do completely by himself, and if I can understand that, you should be able to." the head girl replied gently.

"Hermione…I just had a thought. Do you think that Ron is still going to go now that he's not talking to you? I mean, it's going to be awfully hard to be of any real use to Harry if he's not communicating with you. It would just create tension between the whole group, and something really bad could happen."

"Oh no. I never even thought about that. Wonder if Harry has?" she swung her long legs out from under the bench and stood up. "I think I'm going to go talk to Harry about that." Ginny watched her go and then caught Draco's eye. He stood up, stretched lazily, and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table.

"What's up?" he asked.

"She has absolutely no idea that you guys are going to be a looong time in the Room of Requirement tonight. She's so worried about my stupid brother, she isn't really thinking about anything else. So good luck and have fun." Ginny smiled wickedly and Draco returned the gesture.

"I feel so bad for her about Ron but he is just such a prick, I want to strangle him sometimes. I don't know what I could do to make her feel better about it but I want to do something…" the blond haired man trailed off, suddenly looking like a forlorn 13 year old again.

"Don't worry," Ginny responded confidently. "After tonight, she's going to be the happiest girl in all of Hogwarts."

"You really think so?"

"Are you kidding? All she talks about, dreams about, thinks about is you!"

Malfoy smiled a genuine smile, and giving Ginny a friendly squeeze on the shoulders, walked back over to the Slytherin table to finish his breakfast. Ginny sat there for a little while longer, and then stood up and walked back up to the common room, thinking about a certain someone she loved very much, and knowing that in the end, she could never have what she wanted-him.

"Harry!" Hermione burst into the common room, looking for a black haired boy.

"What is it?" Harry sat bolt upright in his chair by the fire, looking alarmed.

"Oh nothing to be worried about, well it is, but it's not important…well it is but…" Hermione was out of breath and stopped spluttering.

Harry looked closely at her for a moment and then relaxed. "Calm down 'Mione, and then tell me what's got your wand in a knot."

The brown haired girl took a few deep breaths and then sat down next to her best friend.

"Well, me and Ginny were sitting at the breakfast table when she mentioned that if me and Ron are still fighting or not speaking to each other by the end of school if he-"

"Is still coming with us?" Harry asked dryly.

"You thought of that then?" the head girl asked worriedly.

"Yeah, the day after it became apparent that he was never going to talk to you in your natural life again." he responded dully. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair, looking years beyond his age.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I've been ruining everything lately, maybe I should just tell Ron what he wants to hear." she was close to tears.

"What does he want to hear 'Mione? He's being completely unreasonable right now, don't sacrifice your dignity now by giving in. and don't worry about me, I wanted to go alone in the first place, remember?" He replied gently. When he saw that his best friend was still beating herself up about everything, he got up and came to sit on the side of her chair.

"Hermione, listen to me. Your head girl, brightest witch of our age, remember? You don't need to be having a nervous breakdown, not right before we take our exams. Relax; I'm sure Ron will come around eventually."

Hermione looked up into his bright green eyes and then sighed.

"Your right, I know you are. This whole thing has been stressing me out way to much. I need to go study, see you later. Thanks, Harry."

"Anytime." he smiled bravely and waited until Hermione's footsteps were no longer heard on the stairs. Only then did he sink back into the chair and close his eyes tiredly.

"He'll come around eventually. Just not in the next month and a half." he thought aloud before nodding of to sleep.

That night, Hermione walked quickly to the fifth floor and stopped outside an invisible door. She closed her eyes and thought "become the place where I can meet Draco." she thought this three times and when she opened her eyes again, the door was there. She smiled, and pushing the door open, walked inside.

Draco was already there, and before she had enough time to properly admire the beautiful room, he was pulling her to the couch, lips locked on hers. Hermione, glad to know that this person loved her, didn't resist.

After a few minutes heavy snogging, Draco stopped and let his girlfriend catch her breath.

"I love you too." she giggled and grabbed his hand, entwining it with hers.

"I'm glad you do." he replied; the four letter word she had just said sent shivers up his spine, a delightful tingle on smooth skin.

The Slytherin lay down on the couch, accidentally forgetting Hermione was still holding his hand, and as a result, he suddenly had a very pretty Gryffindor on top of him.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" the brown-haired girl pouted cutely.

"Aw come on, you know you like this position. I can't really complain either, I have to admit." he smiled wickedly and then helped Hermione get settled by his side.

When Hermione was comfortable, with her head on his chest and her arm flung around his midsection he turned slightly so that he was looking directly at her.

"Hermione, you know that I love you, right?"

"Mmm." came the contented reply.

Draco groped in his pocket for a small black box. He felt his hand close around it and smiled.

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione sat up. Draco was holding a box.

"Here, take it." he put it into her open hand and watched as she slowly opened it.

Inside, was a small diamond ring with a note attached.

"What does it say?" she asked breathlessly.

"Read it."

She did as she was told and tears came to her eyes as she read "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione swallowed a few times and then looked into the eyes of the man sitting beside her, waiting for a reply.

"Yes Draco Malfoy, I will marry you." and with that, she buried her head into his neck, breathing in the sweet smell of him.

Thinking he might just be the happiest man alive, he laid there with her, just holding her. After a while Hermione looked up into his stormy gray eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered and held her close until her breathing became steady and he knew she was asleep. He looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. As the lump in his throat almost became too much to bear, he swallowed hard and laid his head right next to hers. Soon his breathing became steady and he too was asleep, next to the love of his life.

"What!" Ron exploded.

"Draco is asking Hermione to marry him." Ginny stated matter-of-factly and looked her brother in the eyes. "You blew whatever you two might have had three months ago Ronald Weasley. She doesn't love you, and now she never will. You tore apart your friendship, not her, and it's high time you understand that."

Ron looked at his sister for a couple of seconds and then crumbled. She was right, and he understood that now. It was just too late.

"Where is she? I want to apologize."

"With Draco." as the words left her lips, the portrait door opened and a very happy Hermione came in, not noticing that there was more than one redhead in the room.

"He asked me to marry him Ginny! And I said yes! I'm engaged to be married!" and she fell into Ginny's arms, wrapping her in a hug that might have rivaled Mrs. Weasley's.

"I'm so happy for you!" she squealed and hugged her best friend back. As she was letting go, she caught her brothers' eye, he looked so rejected. In a second, he put on his best smile and changed his attitude.

"Hermione?"

Hermione whirled around to find Ron staring at her.

"Ron."

Ron swallowed twice and then smiled harder. "Congratulations."

Hermione stared at her friend for a few seconds and then felt salty tears sting her eyes. She pulled him into a tight hug and stood there for a long time, holding her best friend again. The night couldn't be any better. She was engaged to be married, and he finally understood.

**Yes? No? So-so? Tell me what you thought, I know it almost brought tears to my eyes, and I knew what was going to happen. Review and hope you liked! Love from-Writerchick13**


End file.
